Survivor Left4Dead
by The Rose Angel
Summary: This is the sequel to my L4D no-no's. Now if you don't like reading 'bout 4 girls that somehow got sucked into the L4D realms  3 of which know nothing about know nothing about L4D  and how they are  trying to survive and failing  please don't read this


**Hey everyone, sorry I took sooooo long at writing this. I had exams and all.**

**Witch: Speaking of that aren't you support to be practising your French horn? The AMB Exam is tomorrow?**

**Me: Shut up, no one asked you. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading my L4D bonus chapters story thingy (yeh I turned it into a story), BTW the four main charters Zoey, Bill, Louis and Francis will be replaced by myself, Catapilla1 (Jes****s), so-in-love-with-DamonSalvatore (Amy) and Steph. (Try to find out which one replaced which)**

**Witch: there're all girls what happen to the others?**

**Me: I'd rather not talk about it...**

**Jess POV**

Do you want to know so of my reasons why I reeeaaaalllllyyyyy dislike zombie apocalypses?

1. Nowhere is safe.

2. You get low on food and water real fast.

3. Normally it's hard to get a hold of a weapon, though luckily for me there everywhere. Wait that's a good thing... scratch that.

Real 3. There are zombies EVERYWHERE! I mean I have to take a gun with me when I got to take a ... eh... you know... toilet.

4. Everyone is dead or dying or a rabid infected thing.

And 5. I'm meant to be searching for two things, 1. a way to get the hell out of here with my sis and Amy and 2. ... my psychopathic friend Chancey. Only problem is that I can't do no. 1 until I've found Chancey, cause sadly she's the only one who knows how to get out of here.

So what am I doing at the moment, glade you asked. Four words: RUNNING FOR MY LIFE!

Hey don't look at me like that, for your information I didn't shoot the car (I already learnt not to do that), I just bumped into one of those fat dudes and he... puked on me... and ruined the white shirt I'm wearing! Seriously can zombies be at least a bit respectful about the shirt? Which reminds me why the hell am I wearing a white shirt and red tie? What happened to my Decepticon (and no I not a Decepticon Chancey, I'm a fricken Altobot!) shirt and jeans? Another two questions added to the ever growing list of things for Chancey can answer.

1. How did we get from her room to here, 2. Where is my sister, 3. Why am I wearing a white shirt and red tie? 3. What happened to my clothes, 4. Why can I see a building that says "Mercy Hospital" 5. Where is Amy? and 6. Can I kill you?

I ran along the 48th street, there were skyscrapers on either side. Each of them had no signs of life coming from them. My legs were burning and were starting to feel like lead. _Just a bit further _I willed myself, _you zombies aren't having my brains for dinner_. I grinned they were falling back; they must of loss interest in me! I'm gonna make it. That's when I tripped.

. :Flashback:.

_We were all sitting in Chancey's room, and when I say "we" I mean myself and my twin sister Steph sitting on Chancey's bed, Amy who was sitting in the hand chair closes to the black door (that Chenice told us NOT to open) and Chenice (aka Chancey) who was sitting at her desk drawing or listening to emo music or something. Wait why the hell does she have two doors in her room? One not enough for her?_

"_Well... this is fun" Sheph said trying to change the mood,_

"_Huh" Amy jumped and looked up. I frowned._

"_Amy, were you playing ping pong in your head again?" I asked._

_Amy gave a sheepish grin "Yeah"_

"_Really, who won? Left or right?" Chenice asked leaning back in her chair._

"_Eh left"_

"_Damit, I was betting on right" Chancey sighed handing Steph a five dollar note. Steph who was convinced that there was chocolate somewhere in Chenice's room look up and asked _

"_hey Chancey, do you still have those chocolate fundraiser chocolates?"_

"_No"_

"_Do you have anything that is chocolate?"_

"_nope"_

"_Do you have anything that is edible that taste like chocolate?"_

"_nup"_

"_Well you should" Steph said with a huff.  
>Amy who had gone back to playing ping pong suddenly looked up. <em>

"_Something just knocked at the door..." We all looked at her funny. "No really, something did" Amy said turning around, she stood up and pulled the hand chair away. _

"_Amy don't you dare open that door" Chenice warned turning around to face her,_

"_Why not? It just leads outside."_

"_NO it doesn't- NO AMY!" _

_Amy who had opened the door gasped "What the fu-" That was the last thing she said before a long wet rope wrapped around her waist and dragged her thought the door._

"_What the hell! AMY!" Steph cried running to the door. I stood up and followed her, as did Chenice. We all stood at the entrance to …. were ….. what looked like a ruined city. There was a growl behind us and a hooded….thing launched itself at my sister pushing her it. _

"_STEPH!"_

_The scene changed before I could pull her out._

"_CHENICE!" I screamed at her "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?"_

_Chenice gave a sheepish grin "The reason why I brought all you guys here" And with that she pushed me in._

**Chenice POV**

.:Flashback Continued:.

_I grin to myself; I can believe Amy fell for the Get-the Smoker-to-knock-on-the-door-and-then-drag-her-and-everyone-else-into-the-left4dead-relams-that-I-somehow-have-in-my-room-trick._

_Wow what a mouthful gotta shorten it, anyways one last thing to do. I grab the door handle and jump in, closing the door behind me._

**Now don't blame me if its crap. It may take a while for me to write the next chap okay. Stupid Exams turning my brain to mush.**

**Witch: Do I have to say it**

**Me: no... Jess will.**

**Jess: R&R :D**

**Witch: How the hell did she get in?**


End file.
